Carnivores Ice Age
"Carnivores: Ice Age" redirects here. For the Mobile port, see Carnivores: Ice Age (Mobile). Carnivores Ice Age is the third and Presumably Final installment in the ''Carnivores'' series. It was developed by Action Forms and published by WizardWorks. The game was released for the PC on Decemeber 19, 2000, and a mobile port was released on February 7, 2011. Since October 12 2000 Wizardworks released screenshots and pictures upcoming prehistoric game released is scheduled in december Released in Trailer June 25 2000 CIS released August 29 2000 Europe Released November 3 2000 Los Angles released December 12 2000 Ukraine Released January 14 2001 United States Released January 15 2001 and Russia Released December 1 2002 Gameplay For the Ice Age sequel, the storyline is similar to the original storyline. DinoHunt Corp scientists discover Ice Age animals living in the Arctic regions of planet FMM UV-32 and they set up a separate hunting program for big game living there. DinoHunt Corp. allows hunting across 5 different locations, with their own unique terrain and landmarks. Ice Age features better gameplay and a new supply drop feature, which can be used once per hunt and refreshes the player's supplies. Another addition is the existence of a "secret animal" that can be unlocked by obtaining 1,000 points in-game. this Game Song named Carnivores Setup song used on Trailer in Game Primal Rage theme song used in Final Trailer Animals Carnivores Ice Age features animals from the Cenozoic Era, but most are from the Pleistocene epoch. Areas Weapons and Equipment The game features the same weapons and equipment as Carnivores 2, except for the new Supply Ship. Weapons Equipment ''Carnivores: Ice Age'' (Mobile) :Main article: Carnivores: Ice Age (Mobile) Carnivores Ice Age was ported to iOS on February 7, 2011. The port has the same relocate feature as the Carnivores 2 port Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter, but the Survive Mode is not featured. Also, like Dinosaur Hunter, '' the Double Ammo equipment was removed, but is still in the game as non-optional as every gun has as much ammo as the double ammo gave. The mobile port features 5 new animals, a new weapon, a new Trophy Room, a new Night Mode without the use of Nightvision, a Camera, and improved graphics. Trivia *As featured in the WizardWorks Outdoors Complete Software Collection, Carnivores Ice Age featured a slightly altered title design. The blood-styled lettering of "Carnivores", instead of red, is the same light blue color of the "Ice Age" displayed underneath. The title also featured a "3" designed like the "2" of Carnivores 2, although the "3" is a light blue color.'' *Other than the new music, different animals, locations, and the new "Supply Drop" feature, this game is basically the same as Carnivores 2, featuring virtually identical graphics and similar AI. *This is the first game in the Carnivores series to have a theme song on the main menu, instead of the ambient sounds of Carnivores and Carnivores 2's menus. The music is eerie and fits the mysterious Ice Age environment. *There was intended to be an ambient NPC that could harm the player in the game, the Poacher, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. The Poacher's model is still available, although his AI was removed. *All of the animals in the game are capable of killing the Hunter. **The Megaloceros is even listed as "Not Dangerous" even though it will still charge at the Hunter and kill him if it is wounded. *If the player follows the steps up to the bridge in the Ravaren's Bridge map, animals will not be able to follow and the hunter can easily kill the animals. This is considered cheating by many fans. In the mobile port, the steps to get onto the bridge were removed, likely because of this. *The Yeti is surprisingly shy, as it will run away from the player it it detects them unless it is very close to them. *Some of the weapon descriptions for ''Ice Age ''are slightly different than ''Carnivores 2's. ''Examples include the Pistol and the Sniper Rifle. External links *Carnivores Ice Age at Action Forms' website Category:Carnivores Ice Age Category:Games